henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Danger: Master of Spinjistu
Henry Danger: Master of Spinjitsu is a fan-made action and comedy anime TV show made by Code Lyoko X creator Shroob12 and with the help of Invader Zim X creator LyokoWarrior12 as a headwriter. This series was inspired by LyokoWarrior12's episode Invader Danger episode. This is a crossover series involving canon and fan-fiction characters of both the Henry Danger and Ninjago franchises with canon characters from other martial art and Japanese influenced franchises like Karate Kid (which are modernized versions of Daniel LaRusso Jr., Daniel LaRusso Sr., Mr. Miagi, Taki Tamurai, Yukie, Chozen, Kumiko, John Kreese, Mike Barnes, Snake, Dennis, students of Cobra Kai (some are canon and some are fanmade) and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphaiel, Michaelangelo, Splinter, April'O'Neal, Casey Jones, The Shredder, Khan, Bebop, Rocksteady, Raahzar, Fishface, Spiderbyte, Koya, Tigerclaw, Bludgeon, Shinigami, Kraang). It will air on Cartoon Network 7/3/2018. It has the same animation as Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and all the characters are drawn to replicate modern anime. The Ninjago characters since this is an anime are not lego but regular humans. Season 1 Season 2 This Season Will Involve The Dragon Ball Z Characters Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Frieza, Krieza And Commander Srobet (Involving A Fan Made Frieza Force) Characters From the Avengers and Justice League universes, Characters from the Star vs the Forces of Evil Franchise, Rai and the Dragonoids from Tai Chi Chasers with some characters from the fan-fiction they are in known as the Last Phoenixoid and Characters From The Double Dragon Series. There is a special guest character is a assassin girl named Sook-hee who is the main protagonist of the South Korean movie known as The Villainess. This season has some real-person cameos such as the Shah, Empress and Crown Prince of the Pahlavi Dynasty and some historical figures in 2 episodes. the characters from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Ami, Yumi, Julie and Kaz) are cameos in episode 1. Season 3 This Season Will Be Very Short Since This Is A Sequel To The Invader Zim X Episode Invader Danger Go Check Out Invader Zim X For The Rest Of The Episode. This season will use the characters of the Beyblade Metal Series who will only appear in season 3 with main roles. They will only have minor roles for the rest of the series. * This was the shortest season produced. * This was the only season that LyokoWarrior12 took rights. * This was the only season that was based off Invader Zim X made by LyokoWarrior12. Season 4 Season 4 will have the Nisekoi characters (Raiku Ichijo, Chitoge Kirisaki, Kosaki Onodera, Seishiro Tsugumi and Marika Tachibana), canon and fan-made characters from Shakugan no Shana, Trollhunters, Inou Battle wa Nichijou Naka de and will introduce Eclipsa and Meteora with more henchmen of the Overlord. Jessica Jones appears only as a minor guest during the first part of the series. This also is the final Season of the series. Characters Protagonists *Kid Danger/Henry *Captain Man/Ray Manchester *The Ninja **Kai Masamoto/Red Ninja **Jay Charleston/Blue Ninja **Cole Franco/Black Ninja **Zane/White Ninja **Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michaelangelo *Daniel LaRusso *Robin/Daimyan Wayne *Kumiko *Sensei Wu *Marco Diaz *Edward Elric (does not appear until season 4) Season 1 Allies *Splinter *Myagi *Chai-Mei *Charolette *Jasper Villains *Master Chen *Annacondrai Cult **Clouse **Eyezor **Zugu **Krait **Sleven **Chope **Kapau **Other Annacondrai Cultists *Lord Garmadon *The Doom Gang **Xumo - Second in Command **Snapjaw/Danny Lewis **Polar Blood/Raphaiel Mccoy **General #1 **General #2 **General #3 **Hammer Hedd - Warrior **Jason Garmadon - Warrior **Kaira Garmadon - Warrior *The Shredder *The Foot Clan **Tigerclaw/Takeshi - Second in Command **Oroku Karai - Warrior **Rahzzar/Chris Bradford - Warrior **Rocksteady/Ivan Steranko - Warrior **Bebop/Anton Zeck - Warrior **Fishface/Xever Montes - Warrior **Koya - Warrior **Bludgeon - Warrior **Foot Soldiers - Foot Soldiers *The Overlord/Kraang costume *The Foot Mystics *Samurai Zombies *Stone Samurai *Kraang Season 2 Allies *Goku *Gohan *Sook-Hee *Billy Lee *Jimmy Lee *Batman *The Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Thor **The Hulk **Spider Man **Wolverine *Star Butterfly *Queen Moon Butterfly *King River *Glossrack *Pony Head *Tom *Buff Frog *Starlee Villains *Kraang *Frieza *Krieza *Darkseid *Thanos *Frieza Force **Inquisitor Kalaw **General-Captain Kroi **Kommissar Nyria *The Evil Ninja Army **The Tengu Tribunal ***Lord Garmadon ***The Shredder/Oroku Saki ***Deathstroke/Slade Wilson ***Willy Mackley ***Terry Silver ***Hun ***Master Chen ***Red Skull **Dr. Minyak ***St Olga's Academy for Wayward Princesses Robot guards ***Gaddafi Loyalists ***Serbian Mercenaries ***German Mercenaries ***Romanian Mercenaries ***Russian Mercenaries ***Chinese Mercenaries ***Thai Mercenaries ***Bulgarian Mercenaries ***Turkish Mercenaries ***Iraqi Mercenaries ***Radical Islamic Terrorists ***Hungarian Mercenaries ***Italian Mafia Thugs **Toffee **The Doom Clan ***Xumo - Second in Command ***Snapjaw/Danny Lewis ***Polar Blood/Raphaiel Mccoy ***General #1 ***General #2 ***General #3 ***Hammer Hedd ***Jason Garmadon ***Kaira Garmadon ***Doom Gang Ninja - Foot Soldiers ***Shark Warriors ***Shark Army Anglers ***Shark Army Octopus Warriors ***Shark Army Jellyfish Warriors ***Shark Army Hammerhead Warriors ***Shark Army Thugs **The Foot Clan ***Tigerclaw/Takeshi ***Oroku Karai ***Rahzar/Chris Bradford ***Rocksteady/Ivan Steranko ***Bebop/Anton Zeck ***Fishface/Xever Montes ***Koya ***Bludgeon ***Foot Soldiers - Foot Soldiers **The League of Shadows ***Bane - Second in Command ***Ravager/Rose Wilson - Warrior ***Terra - Warrior ***Deathshot - Warrior ***Nyssa Al'gul - Warrior ***The Joker - Agent ***The Penguin - Agent ***The Riddler - Agent ***Mr. Freeze - Agentl ***Harley Quinn - Agent ***H.I.V.E FIVE ****Gizmo - Warrior ****Jinx - Warrior ****Mammoth - Warrior ****See-More - Warrior ****Billy Numerous - Warrior ***Black Beetle - Warrior ***Green Beetle - Warrior ***Private H.I.V.E - Warrior ***Kyd Wykkyd - Warrior ***Shimmer - Warrior ***Robot Commandos - Foot Soldiers ***The Joker's Goons **Black Warriors ***Jeff -Second in Command ***Williams - Warrior ***Rowper - Warrior ***Abobo - Warrior ***Linda - Warrior ***O'Hara - Warrior ***Burnov - Warrior ***Abore - Warrior ***Bolo - Warrior ***Chin Taimei - Warrior ***Jim - Warrior ***Gibson - Warrior ***Robinson - Warrior ***Daby - Warrior ***Duke - Warrior ***Baker - Warrior ***Steve - Warrior ***Jackson - Warrior ***Cheng Long-Biao - Warrior ***Cheng Long-Fu - Warrior ***McGuire - Warrior ***Carlem - Warrior ***Hong- Warrior ***Kong - Warrior ***Kikuchiyo - Warrior ***The Five Tiger Generals ****Raymond - Warrior ****Wu - Warrior ****Anderson - Warrior ****David - Warrior ****Yang - Warrior ***Kent - Warrior ***Scott - Warrior ***Frank - Warrior ***Cindy - Warrior ***Bret - Warrior ***Clide - Warrior ***Mark - Warrior ***Aaron - Warrior ***Brown - Warrior ***Ted - Warrior ***Harry - Warrior ***Alfred - Warrior ***Libby - Warrior ***Isabella - Warrior ***Erica - Warrior ***Lavis - Warrior ***Deena - Warrior ***Random Criminals, Delinquents, Assassins, Mercenaries, Bounty Hunters and Terrorists - Foot Soldiers **Cobra Kai ***John Kreese - Second in Command ***Mike Barnes - Warrior ***Snake - Warrior ***Dennis - Warrior ***Johnny Lawrence ***Miguel Diaz ***Demitri ***Moon ***Tim ***Yasmine ***Kev ***Caleb ***Brucks ***Carmen Diaz ***Random Students of Cobra Kai - Foot Soldiers **Purple Dragons ***Dragon Face - Second in Command ***Fong - Warrior ***Tsoi - Warrior ***Sid - Warrior ***Angel Bridge - Warrior ***Chun - Warrior ***Malo - Warrior ***Link - Warrior ***Brooklyn S. Bridge - Warrior ***John - Warrior ***Bam-Bam - Warrior ***Claw - Warrior ***Dagger - Warrior ***Max - Warrior ***Mohawk - Warrior ***Ruffington - Warrior ***Spike #1 - Warrior ***Spike #2 - Warrior ***Spuds - Warrior ***Spunny - Warrior ***Two Ton - Warrior ***Vang - Warrior ***Waxer - Warrior **The Anacondrai Cult ***Clouse - Second in Command ***Zugu - Warrior ***Eyezor - Warrior ***Krait - Warrior ***Sleven - Warrior ***Chope - Warrior ***Kapau - Warrior ***Other Annacondrai Cultists - Foot Soldiers **HYDRA ***Baron Strucker - Second in Command ***Grim Reapper - Warrior ***Electro/Max Dillon - Warrior ***Sabertooth/Victor Kreed - Warrior ***Baron Zemo/ Helmut Zemo - Warrior ***Abomination/Emil Blonsky - Warrior ***Whiplash/Ivan Vanko - Warrior ***The Mandarin - Warrior ***Ten Rings ****Abu Bakar - Agent ****Omar - Agent ****Ahmed - Agent ****Naib - Agent ****Cordo Gaines - Agent ***Iron Monger/Obidiah Stane - Warrior ***Executioner - Warrior ***Enchantress - Warrior ***Loki - Warrior ***Venom/Eddie Brock - Warrior ***Carnage/Cletus Kassiday - Warrior ***Sinister Six ****Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavious - Agent ****Shocker/Jackson Brice - Agent ****Rhino/Alexander O'Hirn - Agent ****Green Goblin/Harry Osborne - Agent ****Vulture/Adrian Tomes - Agent ****Sandman/Marco Flynn - Agent ***Kraven the Hunter/Sergei Kravinoff - Warrior ***Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes - Warrior ***Hydra troopers - Foot Soldiers *Ludo *Ludo's Army **Beard Deer **Bearicorn **Big Chicken **Boo Fly **Emmitt **Lobster Claws **Man Arm **Spikeballs **Three-eyed Potato baby **Unnamed Bat Monster **Unnamed Crocodile Monster **Unnamed flower monster **Unnamed frill-neck monster **Unnamed giraffe monster **Unnamed goat monster **Unnamed lizard monster **Unnamed mushroom monster **Unnamed two headed monster **Unnamed Warthog monster Season 3 Allies *Gingka Hagane *Star Butterfly *King River *Queen Moon **Magic High Commisson ***Rombulus ***Omnitraxus Prime ***Hekapoo **Kyoya Tatagami **Benkei Hanawa **Kenta Yumiya **Dashan Wang **Alexi Yugana **Rozi Antonescu **Hikaru Hasama **Hyoma **Daniel LaRusso Sr. **Amanda LaRusso **Samantha LaRusso **Anthony LaRusso **Miyagi Villains *Irken Empire **Emperor Naggot **The Tallest ***Purple Tallest ***Red Tallest **Zim *Evil Ninja Army **Tengu Tribunal ***Garmadon ***The Shredder ***Deathstroke/Slade Wilson ***Wily Mackley ***Terry Silvers ***Hun ***Master Chen ***Red Skull **The Foot Clan **The Doom Clan **Cobra Kai Students **Purple Dragon Thugs **Annacondrai Cultists **League of Shadows **Hydra Members **Toffee **Dr. Minyak ***St Olga's Academy for Wayward Princesses Robot guards ***Gaddafi Loyalists ***Serbian Mercenaries ***German Mercenaries ***Romanian Mercenaries ***Russian Mercenaries ***Chinese Mercenaries ***Thai Mercenaries ***Radical Islamic Terrorists ***Hungarian Mercenaries ***Iraqi Mercenaries ***Bulgarian Mercenaries ***Turkish Mercenaries ***Italian Mafia Thugs **Dark Nebula ***Doji ***Ryuga ***Yu Tendo ***Tubasa Otori ***Other evil Beybladers **Lord Boxman **Robot Warriors ***Darrel ***Shannon ***Raymond ***Ernesto ***Cop-bot ***Shinoboid ***Jethro ***Other evil robot warriors **Professor Venomus **Fink Season 4 Allies *Batman *Eclipsa *Star *Flame Hazes **Shana **Wilhelmina Carmel **Members of the Flame Haze Army *Sayumi Takanashi *Jurai Andō *Tomoyo Kanzaki *Hatoko Kushikawa *Globgor *Ivana *Talia *Tyrone *Nyssa Villains *Meteora (Main antagonist for first half of Season 4) *Meteora's Forces **Gemini **Jessica Jones (Brainwashed) **Mirei Kudo (Mercenary Spy, later joined heroes when finding out Meteora's tue intentions) **Diablo Nemeis **The Foot Mystics **Stone Samurai **Zombie Samurai **Dark Samurai **Demons **Gumm-Gumm Trolls **Ghost Warriors ***Morro ***Ghost Soldiers **Shao Khan **Snake of the Festival **Gunmar **Trigon **Diablo Nemesis **Stepphen Wolf **Ares **Gunmar **Bular **Angor Rot *The Evil Ninja Army **Father (Main Antagonist of 2nd part of 4th Season) **The Homunculus ***Pride ***Lust ***Greed ***Envy ***Sloth ***Gluttony ***Wrath/Toffee **Tengu Tribunal ***Lord Garmadon ***The Shredder ***Deathstroke/Slade Wilson ***Wily Mackley ***Terry Silvers ***Hun ***Master Chen ***Red Skul ***Yellow Claw (later on betrayed with the Altas Foundation) ***Shang Tsung **Minyak **Minyak's Army ***Guards of St Olga's School for Wayward Princesses ***Mercenaries ***Lord Boxman ****Darrel ****Shannon ****Raymond ****Professor Venomus ****Fink ***Dark Nebula ****Doji ****Ryuga **Fallen Black ***Hajime Kiryu ***Hitomi Saito ***Yanagi Akutagawa ***Aki Natsu ***Shūgo Toki ***Fantasia Yusano ***Umeko Tanaka ***Tamaki Hinoemata ***Shizumu Sagami **Kronos Shai'tan/The Overlord (True main antagonist of the whole series) Category:TV-Shows Category:Anime